Dragon Beast
by Natsuki Death
Summary: The moment when his eyes looked back at mine I instantly knew, with a sigh of regret, this wasn't the last or weird 'Encounter' I would have to par take in. What the hell does it mean anymore to be a man? Enjoy it'll up update.


Past the hours of the night, with the moon beckoning all still awake to it loony light the air calmed to a soft breeze in Magnolia Town.

Shift forwards and land uopn the dark apartments where a current resident has reached a soap opera dilemma.

**Misunderstanding in ****love**, such a sight to behold, but one to make viewer hold tight to their bearings and fan girl madly inside.

* * *

The cold affliction of wind from the open window stirs up an uneasy breeze, prickling at my hands it whips past in an all to quick state. All just before the single knock pounds out my door in the midnight hours of the weekend, the _one guest I have had here in actually two years_.

"Yeah I'm up. Hold up before you break the door off." I pull open the door and meet the glazed over red eyes boring past not my own eyes, but at my chest in what must be a lucid attempt of ridding myself of the article of clothing sooner now than by his own efforts in bed later.

"Guessing you don't wanna wait around for long." Muttering that I step aside letting Gajeel walk in with his heavy footsteps echoing louder than anywhere else and I go about pulling off my shirt throwing it off to a random chair.

Gajeel walked off to the bedroom but grabbed along the way through the kitchen a half empty bottle of Vodka I hadn't put away since _that_ _encounter_ a week ago.

"You comin' Elfman." Finally Gajeel spoked but didn't wait for a reply before heading into the room leaving the door open, I grumble out but head into the bedroom anyways.

To the room I walk in with Gajeel bringing the bottle to his lips, chugging more than half of what was left in it and thrusting the rest of it to my hand.

"Come on, one drink for the start of it." I take it but grimace at the first splash to hit my throat with a fiery crackle to the strong taste of it.

Just as the last of the drink reaches my lips Gajeel's shoving me off to the bed. His breath reeking of the alcohol and something earthy mixed with it all.

More than ever do I appreciate the spring mattress not creaking even once during the nights we get tangled up with one another.

His teeth graze over my jawline then sink into the hollow of my neck, he already marked me in plenty of other places. Places hidden from anyone but him in the night.

"Hey, Elf?" Gajeel's voice reached my ears as he wraps around my chest tracing circles at my spine, he 'effing knows that is driving crazy.

I damn well wish not respond knowing the dignity to be lost in my words coming out in a moaning whisper and never even finish my words before Gajeel's lips are diving into my unaware mouth. As it has become known to me it was called, _tongue fucking_. Still he'll keep talking if I don't answer and make me say something with _plenty of forceful ways_.

"Yea.." I let words whisper out keeping it even but anymore with his hands slipping further down my back and I'll be a mess.

"You aren't going to be easy to make some noise tonight, are you?" I gulp back as he crawls over top his face staring down at mine and I see the smeared blood on his chin dripping onto his chest.

Can't believe I enjoy this guy's body so much it's scarred and pierced all over-

The thought washes out of mind as Gajeel grinds down on what was becoming a painful problem for me, I hear his snickering at my lack of noise control with the groans passing my lips before he goes back down on me taking to all too much liking of fucking my mouth till I'm begging for more.

**Iron Bastard.**

Shoving in fast the slick muscle runs over my own tongue licking and covering it in Gajeel's own saliva, another he shows his dominance over me. Even days after I still taste him in my mouth and that never **just** ends in spitting the taste out but with me hauled up in the bathroom for hours pleasuring myself in the memories only days before. Stroking, squeezing, and moaning his name over, over and over again till I can't take another climax. **  
**

"Ah-!" My groan comes out muffled but brings me back to the present with Gajeel's leering at me, he knows I'm spacing out just as I know he's wanting my Full attention at the moment.

**Are Dragon Slayer's really this needy? **

One hands wrapped up around my chest twisting a perked nipple to tight to be just for pleasure but as a warning to me and a fun sight for him. The other hand, _god why the hell is always moving around especially down there!_ Firmly gripped through my sweatpants he strokes at my awaken member, dammit I can feel the heat reaching my face!

I advert my eyes, not giving into the demands of Gajeel's eyes, but the heavenly hands greedily giving a fucking fantastic fucking starts to haze my mind, he's winning now.

"Oi, Elf your face is turning red." Gajeel's starts leaning down whispering the teasing words while pressing even more his hardening dick onto mine, _I can't fucking win with a bastard like him. _

"You know, I like your face like this, in such rapture eyes hazed over and your filthy mouth open panting heavily already. I want more of that, Elfman." His tongue slides over the shell of my ear and I nudge over trying to roll away from the erotic touch he continued to do, his hot breath on my face and the warm muscle tickling at my skin.

"ga-Gajeel!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"**Is this fucking just sex to you**, I know I fucking said I wanted you to be succumbing to me but that was just for effing first time, Elfman!"

A rigid smack shocks my senses as it makes contact of my sweated face. A tight grab at my thighs stirs up unwanted moans but they still fall out with a dribble of drool. The _Sh-shit have I become these few bizarre filled weeks? _

_What the hell is wrong?_

_Gajeel just **shittin'** hit me_, not out to tease or a masochist pleasure but because he was pissed. Deathly pissed off and he had only come looking after me in the late hours for sex again, _what makes this man so ticked off_?

He hadn't been pissed about anything he had gotten us into the past weeks, so why the hell now? With me tied me to my own bed and him swatting away hands from my mouth.

Gajeel's eyes seethe but his bruising force of a grip remains on my thighs as he continues to growl out the threat filled words.

Coming down from the high after yet another release from tonight it made it harder to understand every thing Gajeel was saying, _am I half mad to think he's pissed because this is suppose to be just sex, nothing more_?

_Did it turn to something else, how I'd I end up here?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So Review? Comment, come on even advice would be nice.**

**YeAH THE WORD COUNT CHANGED, IT IS BEING UPDATED (DAILY IF POSSIBLE) TILL YOU GET YOUR FULL SMEX SCENE**

**Yeah this, can't explain but it is happening people, prepare yourselves.**


End file.
